LOST ONES (Fire Scene)(Possibly Chapter 10 for fanfic!!)
''HI everyone again Elijah=Waterfang here!! I recently posted LOST ONES, and i hope you liked it!! THANK U THANK U. Now to add on to it, i added this except of a FIRE SCENE in CHAPTER 10 after they escaped the Lynx attacks on all the Clans. They are NOWHERE NEAR THE LAKE/CLANS area, even farther than the mountains where the TRIBE OF RUSHING...you get it. This is the first time Waterpaw faces Lynx, and it doesn't go as well for Waterpaw. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this piece of Chapter 10 for the people who like my work (SO FAR) and PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS AGAIN! ''ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ The clouds seemed to darken the sky, our shadows vanishing from underneath our paws. Either it was going to rain, something bad was about to happen, or its StarClan. I wasn’t so sure. I doubted the second one would happen. Speaking of paws, my pads were burning in a bad way. It hurt every step i took, on a rock, on a broken branch, in the leaves, on thorns and brambles, and back onto more rocks. The wind howled in the forest, the trees riding along with it. I nudged Sunkit again, who annoyingly kept abruptly stopping, where i almost trample him in my path. Squirrelflight was meowing to Lionblaze, Winglet bouncing behind, and Beepaw strolled alongside me. I knew his fear would continue to grow after the attack, and it has laid on my mind ever since we left our once called home. “I'm tired!” Sunkit groaned, stopping once more, smacking his butt on the forest floor, “I can’t take anymore steps. I’m hungry and-” “Please quit complaining, we rest when Squirrelflight tells us to,” Beepaw snarled, interrupting the orange kit. Sunkit jumped back up again, whining away. It's funny how he actually gets angry over kits. Is it because they’re too jumpy? “Gosh, i hope everyone survives...this...and…”I began to meow to Beepaw, not only changing the topic, but because it lured on my mind ever since we left. I felt awful and angry. My remaining family was caught too, and i couldn’t even imagine them dead. It shook me to even think such a thing. Beepaw shook his head, “Please, i..i-i just want to walk in silence. I don't want to talk about it,” he muttered uneasily. I nodded in agreement. It shook him too, seeing Slightpaw take off into the woods to who-knows-where and Flowerpaw’s screams as the cats pounced on her. In all that chaos, we were the only ones to escape, not even Bramblestar himself got out. My tail twitched along with my ears. My mind swirled around the situation, like the rapids in a stream. Shortly thereafter, Winglet froze in her tracks and spun around. “Winglet?” Lionblaze spun towards her, cocking his head in confusion, “What is it?” “Don’t you hear that sound? Like a high pitched carter-waul?” She whispered. I lifted my ears, but i heard silence. I gasped, opening my mouth to take in any scent, but all i took in was everyone’s scent around me. “Are you ok?” Beepaw asked, his neck fur bristling, “C’mon let's go-” “Wait…Shh...” She took a few more steps forwards. Then i began to hear it. It sounded like a mixture of a screech and bug noises. The clouds continued to darken, until the last ray of light got swept up from the sky. “Scared of a storm eh?” Beepaw joked. Suddenly, my necklace began to flash quickly on my chest, and i realized she wasn’t kidding. I could feel my heart pound, the thudding motion in my chest that began to rapidly grow. “We should go,” I hissed, backing up, “Right now!” A thunderous noise emitted in the air. “What?” Sunkit complained, yelling over the sudden wind. “I don’t know…” Beepaw muttered. My stomach clenched tightly in anxiety. Then it happened, like a slow motion painting in front of my eyes. I looked up, glancing at a white glowing like line. It curled and stretched out from the sky, zig zagging in the air. It looked beautiful, until it struck the ground right in front of me. I tried to take off running, but it was too fast for me to do..anything! I felt it burn through me as it struck, like a force. I saw everyone get tossed from their previous standing point, Winglet jerking her head in an awkward position. The ground vanished from me, flinging me up high. The world spun around me, and i could feel my body violently get tossed many fox-lengths away. I heard a sickening crunch sound as soon as i landed, my skull striking a rock, and my body flipping into a cloud of leaves and dust. It felt like worse than my other injuries because it felt like actual liquid fire was poured on me and began running up my leg. I let out a shriek of pain, before i was swallowed up in a black wave of darkness. Darkness was the only thing i could see. ' ‘Oh no, am i actually dead?’ I thought to myself. I heard noises of shrieks, and flames in the distance. I moved my paw a bit and felt the dry earth underneath me. The grass seemed to tickle my paws and poke at them. Then my leg began to rub against the ground. I could move! I felt all the pain inside of me, throbbing mostly at my leg as i grew conscious. My eyes opened up, but they were blurry. I smelled smoke...wait, smoke? My eyes focused on what was ahead, and i saw….fire. The blooming red flowers were licking the trucks of the trees, leaves burning and dropping on the ground. I took in the thick smoky air, low to the ground on me. My eyes burned in the heat as i stood up, laying my painful leg on the ground. Wincing, i spun in a circle, only looking at fire, fire burning through the woods. No it was worse, the fire was all around me, the searing hot air advancing slowly towards me. I was trapped. “No,” I let out a small whisper of horror. The blazing inferno burned my eyes in its fury. For a moment, my mind went blank. The roar of the fire shook me out of my dazed state for a few seconds, and i let out a cough from the acidic black fog. Suddenly, i caught a glimpse of a body on the other side of the flames. What shook the life out of me was that it wasn’t a forest animal but a yellow cat. “Beepaw! Beepaw can you hear me-cough-cough,” i cried. I couldn’t do anything and just stand here waiting for help; i needed to move. I backed up as far i could, where my tail tipped the edge of one of the flames. How far was the jump? What if i didn’t make it? The thoughts throbbed in my mind, until another one smacked me in the nuzzle, What if he was dead already? No, he won't be, i won't let that happen, i hoped. With a large yowl, i sprinted, my raw pads slicing through the soil, until i jumped. The smokey wind lashes onto my grey fur, my belly skimming the heated ground. I landed on the ground, my pads not even helping, and me falling over again to the floor bed. I stood up quickly, the blazing heat scorching my amulet, and ran over to Beepaw. There was a huge gash line that was dug in his chest, blood spilling out and dripping down his fur. I actually feared he was dead, but i caught the slightest movement of Beepaw’s chest rising and falling. He’s alive! I nudged him, trying to wake him, but he didn’t even budge. I glanced around me again, seeing the fire once more advancing towards us both. “Beepaw, please wake up! We need to go!” I mewed, quickly looking back and forth at the fire, then back to him. He wasn’t waking. With nothing else to do, i bit down on the back of his neck and pulled him on me. His weight hurt my burned leg, and i felt like i needed to collapse, but with fury, i hauled myself upright to stand on all fours. We need a way out fast, i thought. My eyes set forth on a little ridge, where the fire hasn’t reached yet. “There!” I cried out, but i realized nobody heard me. With the only strength i could manage, i began to take off with my unconscious friend towards the cliff. The smoke was worse, and it suffocated me badly. I coughed continuously, turning and jumping over fallen trees. Trees fell randomly from the scorching blaze, deer and other animals i couldn’t recognize sprinting in front of me. The flames were moving faster by the time i reached it. I hauled Beepaw off my back and dragged him onto the cliff surface. I coughed again. I was taking in too much. My sight began to fog up, the forest swirling around me. All of a sudden, I heard a snapping noise, wood cracking above. I looked up just to see a tree beginning to collapse in front of me! Without even thinking, i shoved Beepaw’s body onto the cliff side as soon as the tree smacked into the only opening i could squeeze into. I let out a yowl, the flaming tree burning my face. I cried out, jerking my head away, but the boiling heat caught onto my fur and it bubbled into my flesh. I looked behind me, seeing the fire coming closer to me. I was done for, i was a goner. I glanced back to the cliff. Maybe, i could make the jump! With another cry, i launched myself towards the edge, slid out my claws and dug them into the rock. I tried to lift my feet up to help push me, but the wet cliff made me slip, and my feet touched nothing. I cried out, trying to climb up, but even my claws were slipping. The fiery inferno sat hungrily underneath me. If i fall, i'm a goner. I reached out again to the flat side, my claws harmlessly gripping on. My arm flipped downwards, leaving me with one arm. I coughed again, my eyes dazed, and lifted my dropped arm to grasp again to the cliff. Rocks and pebbles began to fall from my claw’s grip, and i could feel it begin to tear. “StarClan please help me, please!” I cried, my legs flailing in the smoke. With one last effort, my feet claws sank into the rock, and i shoved my body up into the flat rock next to Beepaw. I let out another cough, my paws beginning to crumble underneath me. Walking over to Beepaw felt like a struggle. I didn’t know where everyone else went. Perhaps i’ll never know. I was going to die, with Beepaw. I could see it, the fires burning brighter and brighter. I saw the world become a blur, colors meshing with other colors, and objects blurring together. My chest strung as i began wheezing in the smoke. My knees went weak... I was falling, falling and I couldn't stop. I hit something hard, but couldn't feel it, I only heard the sound of my body meeting the ground. My eyelids went heavy, and then, there was nothing. Silent darkness without thought or imagining, it was as if the world no longer existed. ' My eyes opened slightly suddenly. The fires still burned in the distance. Everything was in a blur, the grey, the orange, the black, and the white? My eyes turned to the white blob that was growing larger by the second. I couldn’t feel my body at all, just numb, so i couldn’t even stand. I could see it, it was alive, and soon enough standing over me. It bend down, where my face stood in front of the figure, which still looked like a blur of white. I heard it suddenly jangle something. A flash of blue flew into the air. Then, i began to feel a tingling sensation. Warmth began to flow throughout my legs, down to the tip of my tail, up my chest and to my head. The blurry vision began to clear up, and air began to escape from my jaws. I let out a cough, and gasped as i took in oxygen. Energy began to rush inside me, feeling like cold ice. I moved over to look up at the figure in surprise. It was a white cat, a pelt that shone like a light in the smoke, and looked almost like snow. Her pale eyes lowered onto mine, and i gasped once again at her. “Good, you're awake,” She sighed in relief. The she-cat leaned in on me, and i could feel her teeth meet my scruff. I winced as she lifted me up to my paws, the tingling sensation now throbbing in my claws. I took a shaky step, which felt miraculous after passing out. “Who-who are you?” I gasped. She she-cat turned around to face the fire, walking in a circle before finally looking at me. “It's not important. What’s important is the position of danger you and your friend were in,” she purred. Beepaw! I spun around to face him, and warmth spread through me. “Oh StarClan I thought you were dead!” I cried out pressing my fur onto his. “I thought so too,” He laughed. I saw Squirrelflight and Sunkit next to her. My eyes widened. “Where’s Lionblaze? And Winglet?” I asked. “I don’t know where Lionblaze is. I need to find him,” she demanded to the white cat. The cat nodded. “What about-” “Winglet is dead,” Squirrelflight sighed. It felt like a thorn in my soul to imagine her dead. I took a step back in horror, wishing i hadn’t heard her response. “What!....But...she promised she’d stay. How...No…” I shuddered angrily and scared. “Her head jerked up, and her neck snapped. I'm….not a medicine cat, i couldn’t save her in time,” Squirrelflight moaned. I bent my head down, swallowing guilt in my mouth. We stared back at the white she-cat. “We need to leave, we’re still not safe,” The white cat wheezed underneath the acidic clouds. The fires were still burning around us. “Im finding Lionblaze,” Squirrelflight snapped at her, but the cat lunged in front of her. “You rather risk your life for a low chance of finding your Clanmate? I barely escaped from those fires, even they fell unconscious!” She leaned in closer, “This is suicide, you shouldn’t do this now. Someone told me this once and I didn’t listen. You should though,” “I do what i have to!” Squirrelflight snarled, bounding past the cat into the flames. The she-cat cried out to her, but stopped, shaking her head in defeat. She turned to us three, who stood in the middle of the clearing under a cloud of ash. “Follow me if you want to survive, close and secure,” she hissed. Me and Beepaw exchanged glances of surprise. “Wait, what?” Beepaw muttered confused. She took off abruptly without even bothering to hear Beepaw. I sprinted after her, beckoning Beepaw to follow. The heat was intense beside me. Sweat began to pour on me like rain from above. I leaped over a fallen tree, and slipped underneath a small rocky opening. Beepaw was two tail lengths away from me. “Hurry!” She called out. I pushed Sunkit along, helping up some logs that stood in his way, but Squirrelflight’s survival lingered on my mind the entire- “I can see it!” Beepaw yelled over the flames. An opening laid ahead. Blood roared in my ear. Suddenly, the white cat stopped in her tracks, and pricked her ears. “What is it?” I mewed. Her tail twitched. I tried to sniff the air, but the smoke wrecked my nose. “They followed us!” She huffed angrily. She began to stare deep into the flaming forest. Smoke floated in the wind. “Who?” I wondered, “I can’t see anything!” Suddenly, a figure bounded from a nearby bush, sheathing their claws, and landed on the nearest cat, which unfortunately was me. I cried out, as i toppled over like a tree hard on my ribs. The cat pinned me down, and slammed my head into the ground. My vision fogged up for a second, but my instinct was sliding out my own claws, and scraping his arm. The cat howled, loosening his grip on me. I spun around, slicing my claws into his belly like prey. The cat tumbled downwards, paws on his cut belly. I frantically stood up, not even noticing that everyone else also had someone on top of them. “Well, isn’t this great! Everyone all right here, the cats i was just looking for!” A voice within the acidic fog crackled. The white she-cat was up along with me, Sunkit hiding behind me, Beepaw still pinned. I squinted, then let out a gasp as soon as the cat entered the clearing. “What a lovely gathering here today!” Lynx purred sarcastically. His eyes shone gloriously in fame. He seemed as though he just walked out of StarClan. “Why are you here? What do you want from us Lynx?” The white cat snapped. Lynx didn’t move. My claws scraped the ground in preparation for whatever was about to happen. “Forest Cats,” he shrugged, and with one quick move, tumbled onto her, fur flying into the fires, until he finally pinned her down, “And their stupid questions,” “Let her go!” I cried out, throwing my body into his. Lynx yelped in shock, stumbling to maintain his balance. Sunkit’s mouth dropped open in shock. Lynx stood up from the ground, rocks tumbling off his back. The rogues near him just stayed silent. “Moonstar, you’re really letting an apprentice protect you! Ha!” He chuckled, moving his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. The white she-cat, or who i presumed; Moonstar seemed dazed laying on the ground. Lynx shook his head, lips curling up in a smile. “I'm more than that,” I hissed. Lynx stood up, tail swishing low on the burnt soil. “Oh sure you are ‘hero.’ But this is how far you’re going in beating me,” he spat back, claws sliding from his paw, large enough to touch the ground. I hesitated. Was this really a good idea? His lip curled like twigs in a snarl. I bend down in a crouch, feeling the pebbles underneath my chest, heart pounding faster. I was about to face a cat that had killed so many others, and i wasn’t even prepared. “Try me,” i sneered. In one fluid motion, Lynx leaped from the ground, landing right in front of me. Along with him, the other rogues attacked Beepaw and Moonstar. Sunkit took off, hiding in the bushes.My claws sheathed again, seconds later, and i thrusted my paw into his face. Lynx stumbled back bewildered, but there was no cut, only torn fur. “Good shot,” he spat. Pain suddenly struck me in the side as he raked the skin near my ribs. I fell on my other side, exposing my belly. Lynx slashed down, blood now pouring from my new wound. I let out a choking cry, my paws immediately placed onto my bleeding gash. With the strength still inside me i managed to stand up. A jingling noise came from my throat when i stood, my necklace! Lynx’s eyes went wide with shock. “It was you!” He snarled, “You're the-” I cut him off shortly thereafter, pouncing back onto of him. Lynx hopped up, and before i knew it, i lost my grip. I went flying up, my legs stretched out to land perfectly, but Lynx threw up his leg, striking me hard in my injury. I jumped up without hesitation, lifting my paws up in the air, where Lynx missed his swing, and with a furious yowl, brought my claws onto his face. Lynx jerked his head, crying out as his body toppled like a falling tree. He paw went to his head, letting the blood drip down his arm. “Son of a-” Lynx snapped, fastening his fangs into my scruff. I let out a gag as his fangs sank into my neck. He dragged me painfully across the ground, until he swung me hard enough for me to topple over myself three times, and tumble head over heels off the edge of the cliff. I cried out, claws outstretched to cling onto the cliff side. I grasped onto the edge, pulling myself up to the ground. The fires burned around Lynx as though he had an army of flames following him wherever he went. But as i stood up, i never saw his paw swing back to me. It felt like a burning spasm, like the fire surrounding me. I struck the ground hard, landing on my bad leg-hard. I tried to stand, but his paw sprang from nowhere, weighing me down like the fallen trees. “Don’t underestimate yourself trying to defeat me. Cause you won’t!” Lynx snarled, his eyes blazing like liquid fire and his teeth flashing red as he bared his fangs. All of a sudden, he cried out, flying into the ground once more and skidding a few fox-tail lengths away from where he was before. What happened? My head swirled as i saw- “Moonstar!” The she-cat walked over to me, blood also smeared all over her face. “C’mon, we need to go,” she yowled over the flames. “Where’s-” “They took the path,” she meowed, flicking her tail into the darkness, where a swirling path laid down the mountain. I struggled to sit up. “We need to go, the trees can hold themselves up!” She hissed, now helping me to my feet. I shook my head, my thoughts now attached to- “Wait, where’s Sunkit?” I gasped. Moonstar looked at me with uncertainty. Horror began to burn deep into my chest. Without hesitation, i spun around, running back into the choking smoke and the blazing fires. Oh no where is he? My mind spun, I couldn’t lose him, he’s too young! “Sunkit!!” A distress yowl echoed from my call. I spotted him crying out in fear in the clearing near the cliffside. Relief! “Waterpaw?” He’s mews bounced off the trees as he sprinted to me, tail high as if the forest burning was nothing. “Oh man i thought i you were gone!!” He purred, “Then I’d never get home!” “Well we need to go now because-” an blast struck me hard from the side, as i yowled in surprise, skidding to the side. Lynx was up, his eyes now darkening with anger, but what scared me was the red glow off his chest; another amulet. “Game...Over..” he spat. “RUN!” I sprinted forwards, feeling another heat wave strike me from behind. I bent down, picking up Sunkit with my teeth because of how slow and small he was, feeling his struggle against my fangs. Another explosion struck in front of me, my eyes wide as dust flew into my face. The pain ebbed away against my ribs. My heart pounded. What was he shooting at us? What if we didn’t make it? We had to make it! But it all went wrong. I cried out as another explosion tossed me to the side, Sunkit toppling out of my mouth into the clearing. I heard an ear splitting crack, that sounded like the wails of thousands of animals at once, a tree beginning to fall, right into the only path down the mountain, right on top of Sunkit! “Sunkit, LOOK OUT!” I screamed over the roaring fire, somehow knocking him out of the way as the tree burst into splinters. Sunkit began to howl, “Ow! My tail! It’s broken!” He began to cry, tears rushing down his face. I saw it too, it was. It bent in an odd way like lightening. Lynx suddenly appeared on the horizon of the smoke, a look of hatred bearing down upon me. I cursed, picking up Sunkit in my mouth again. “Hey stop it..OW ow!!” He complained. Lynx began to edge closer, now a smile appearing, his chest lighting up again. “Waterpaw….!” Sunkit cried out, closing his eyes. Within the last seconds, I spun around, and hoping for StarClan to not kill us both, toppled off the cliff. The explosion from him struck me hard, i thought i broke my skull instead. My stomach lurched as we fell, my paws stretched out. I could see the white ground, snow, coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes as i hit hard on my back, a gasp of pain emitting from my mouth as i fell into a wave of darkness.